Prime time in Gotham city
by virtual7407
Summary: The Decepticon are terrorizing Gotham power facility and is up to team prime to stop them, but Miko followed them and Jack and Rafael tried to stop her but they all ended up stuck in Gotham city. Without there fellow Autobot guardian there unprotected and surrounded by Gotham most supper criminal. Well they find the Autobots or well the cons and villain find them first.
1. Chapter 1 Team Prime

claimers: I don't own the Transformers or the batman characters, Transformers belong to Hasbro and Batman belong to DC

_*Jasper Nevada: Autobot base*_

Miko was sitting in the couch flipping through channels to see if there anything interesting to watch. She found a channel about monster truck, her favorite thing to watch. Sad that bulkhead couldn't watch with her, he was out in patrol with bumble bee and came over and sat in the couch watching what Miko is up to. Not surprised to see monster truck rumble in the T.V, Jack asked Miko to change the channel.

"Could you at least put something that is not loud and destructive, we have cons for that"

Miko turned to look at Jack with an annoyed face. "You're such a softy; lighten up! Get some excitement once in your life. "

Raf was with ratchet helping him with some technician. "Anything you need ratchet?"

"No not really just need to patch one more thing into the main system"

Miko fisted punched and kicked every time she watch a car being pulverized by a monster truck. She's having fun watching the monster truck action on T.V, until it went into a commercial break and interrupted her enthusiasm. "_We'll be back with more Monster Truck Marathon!"_

"Aw man the best part was just coming!" The news then came out and was talking about an attack at a power plant in some city called Gotham City.

"_LIVE HERE IN GOTHAM CITY, THERE HAS RECENTLY BEEN AN ATTACK HERE IN GOTHAM CITY POWER PLANT FACILITY. BEHIND ME AS YOU CAN SEE, THE MASSIVE PATH OF DESTRUCTION THAT THE PERPETRATOR HAS LEFT BEHIND. WITNESSES BELIEVED WHAT THEY SAW WAS A GIANT METAL HUMANOID WALKING IN AND DESTROYING THE PLACE, ONE OF THEM BELIEVED THEY SAW THAT ONE OF THE GIANTS WAS STEELING A POWER HAVE VIDEO EVIDENCE TO PROVE IT…"_

As the news media put the video on T.V, Jack and Miko was shocked who they was one of the decepticon knockout holding what is to be the machine in hand, right behind him was breakdown.

"Oh no ratchet I think you gotta check this out!" Jack said alarming ratchet to the T.V. When ratchet saw the decepticon on-screen, He eminently contacted Optimus.

*_Gotham City: Wayne Mansion*_

"_WE HAVE VIDEO EVIDENCE TO PROVE IT…"_

Bruce was in the bat cave watching the incident of the power plant and saw the video of the unknown being steeling a power generator.

"_WE ARE STILL UNCOVERING SOME REAL ANSWER, NOW BACK TO THE STUDIO"_

Alfred then came into to the living room dusting some table. "Master Bruce, do you think this unknown being must be invented by one of those criminal or there actually unknown being that came to this world?"

"Am not sure Alfred, but somehow ill find out one way or the other." Just few moments later Barbra and Dick came in and greeted Bruce.

"Have you heard already, the power plant was attacked by some giant robot" said Barbra.

"Yea do you think one of the nuts that we fight built that walking machine?" said Dick.

Bruce was kind of skeptical about it at first, but there might be some chances that they stolen the robot from some genius and program it to steal for them.

"I doubt it, but am not pointing figure at anyone yet"

Bruce then reversed and passed at the spot when the robot appears walking out of the place. It looked like it knows what it was steeling. Judging by the look on the robots face, it looked satisfied.

"It doesn't look like it was manmade. It looks real" and with that he went down to the bat cave.

"Let's go"

*_Autobot base*_

The autobot gathered up back in the base to discuss about the power plant incident in Gotham city.

"PRIME!" Agent Fowler came into the base with an angry face, as usual.

"The cons were at Gotham city breaking into the power plant and the government is questioning me What happen to Team prime!"

"Am sorry agent Fowler but we never got informed about it until now by the children"

"WHAT! But I clearly sent a message to you about it?"

"Clearly cons were following you and jammed your communication" said ratchet.

"Why would the cons be in Gotham city anyways?" said arcee.

"It appears megatron wanted a more powerful generator to generate the space bridge" said optimus.

"I that the cons have enough energy to fuel it?" said bulkhead.

"HA! Megatron is rapacious tyrannical scrap heap that just wants anything in the world and is always power hunger; you should know that by now."

"Calm down ratchet, you might fuse a chip." Said arcee chuckling.

"Well it doesn't matter; right now you got to stop those cons from breaking in into another power plant facility, there numerous of them in that whole city and those cons for sure are gonna strike at any moment!"

"We are on it agent Fowler"

"Good"

Fowler then left the place with a *good luck to you autobots* and the kids just looked up to their guardian "Can we come!" said miko.

"No miko it's too dangerous"

"Awww!" miko walked away disappointed.

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge"

Ratchet did what Optimus prime said and opens the ground bridge to Gotham city. Bumble bee, Bulkead, Arcee, and Optimus transformed.

"Roll out!"

They all entered into the ground bridge, without ratchet even noticing, miko ran into the ground bridge with the others. Jack and Rafael notice miko was gone and saw her running into the green vortex

"MIKO!" both ran to catch up to her on the other side, but when they catch her there, the green vortex disappeared and are stuck in another city, miles away from home in some dump alleyway.

***********************************************************************************************************************Well that the end of this chapter


	2. Chapter 2 meeting Batman

Declaimers: I do not own transformers and batman characters, transformers belong to Hasbro and batman belong to DC.

Dawn was approaching in Gotham city. Jack, Miko, and Raf were walking around the city looking if they could spot familiar vehicle.

"I can't believe you just did that again!"

"I want to see some action and take picture when they kick some cons butt"

"Miko you could get us into trouble!" Raf then joins in the argument.

"Since when does Miko ever not get into trouble?"

It's been an hour now and still no sign of the autobots.

"Am going to call ratchet to Ground Bridge us, since we can't find the others here" jack took out his cell phone and called ratchet, but his cell is out of battery.

"Scrap is out of battery how about you raf?"

"sorry mines too"

They both looked at miko for some help. "Do I really need to do this?" they both nodded "uhhggg…fine trying to ruin the best part" Miko reached into her pocket and searched for her phone. She realized she doesn't have it with her.

"Hum…I don't have it…oops" Jack face palmed his forehead.

"You ran into the ground bridge so you could take some picture of them yet you don't have your phone!"

1 hr later ~

It was getting even darker now. Jack was getting worried, afraid that arcee would kill him for wondering around without her supervision like this. His more afraid if someone would jump them in any moment. People in this city looked very suspicion. People walk around like they have secrets to hide or they are in some part of mafia or what jack's mom would say, hanging around with the bad crowd. As they are walking, some guy in a brown coat and hat bump into miko.

"Dude watch were your going!"

The man in the coat turned and looked at them with a disgusting look.

"And watcheye goin do 'bout it ye little brat"

Miko was about to say something, but Jack covered her mouth in time.

"Am so sorry sir, my friend here doesn't know what she saying, have a nice evening, come on raf" with that he dragged miko away before she tries anything stupid. Knowing it safe now, jack uncovered miko mouth.

"Dude what was that for the guy was a jerk?!"

"Yea but he could have done something to us if we upset him, haven't you notice the people around this part of town, they all look like if there going to kill you!"

"Jack right, this people kind of look scary"

*_Meanwhile up on the roof top*_

Batman, robin, and batgirl were on the roof tops looking out on the city. Batgirl was kind of eyeing on three kids. She saw one of them bump into a guy, the girl with a pink highlight told the man to watch it and the man told her off. The boy that looks older and mature enough stopped her before she going to say something stupid and apologized to the man and dragged the girl away.

"Geez that girl looks like she was going to put up a fight"

Robin looked where batgirl was seeing "you mean the girl with the pink highlight?"

"Yea she doesn't look like she was afraid. I kind of like her attitude, someone that doesn't back down."

"She does look like a girl that won't ever back down, but also a type that would get themselves into trouble."

Batgirl still looked at the three kids. She notices that they are stuck in a situation judging by the way they tried to use their phone; well one of them didn't have a phone.

"I think their new in this city." Robin was confused.

"How do you know they're not from around here?"

"Because there lost robin, look at them they don't know where to go."

Batman turned around and asked what going on.

"There just lost batman, maybe there kids from the orphanage."

Then they heard screaming. Batman looked where the kids are. He saw a man pointing a gun at them and demanded for money.

"Give me all your money!"

Rafael the youngest of the three was being protected by jack and miko.

"We don't have money please leave us alone!" said jack.

"Yea right that what they all said give me the damn money!"

They all are afraid and paralyzed, they can't scream for help and there autobot guardians are not here to protect them. The thought of dying was in their head until something hit the thief hand. It knocked the gun out and made the man weep in pain. Miko looked up and see where it came from and saw a bat figure swoop right in front of them. When the thief had no time to see who it was, batman punched him in the face, he wince and tried to punch back but batman dodged him every time he swung. With another punch he fell to the ground. He gave up and flees from the scene, afraid what the bat would do to him. The kids were amazed by how the thief flees from their rescuer. Jack and Rafael were still paralyzed from the attack, but miko shouted with excitement.

"Whoa dude that was awesome, thanks for rescuing us"

Batman turned around to see the kids if they were in any harm.

"Are you alright?"

Noticing it was a masked man dressed as a bat; jack and Rafael relaxed a bit and thanked the masked crusader.

"Thank you…we thought we were going to die there" jack said nervously.

"Yes…thank you" said Raf.

"Go home it's too dangerous out here in this late hour."

The three looked at each other and sigh. "We don't really belong in this city; we came from all away from jasper Nevada, so were new in town."

Batman was staring at them for a moment.

"Where are your parents?"

They stiffen a bit. They can't just tell him about the autobots and the ground bridging they would reveal their existence so they have no choice but to lie. And who better to tell a lie then miko.

"Oh yea…hum you see we were at this convention and we sort of lost them in the crowd. So we decided to wait outside but no luck so we walked around and that was a bad idea and now we are lost, with no communication what so ever."

Batman could tell when a person is lying or not so he knew automatically she was lying.

"Just stay out of trouble."

And with that he grappled up into the roof tops of Gotham. Batgirl and robin swooped next to him. "Well that was easy"

"They're not with their parents, that for sure."

"Kids looking for trouble?"

"No they're not a type that would hang around with the bad crowd"

"Remember…keep a low profile" Optimus said through the com link

Each autobot were stationed in each power plant in the city. Optimus prime was in his truck mode, he was patrolling around a bunch of warehouse. He was caution around the humans in the dock; some were loading crates and boxes of fireworks. He drove by and took a right turn. He stopped when two Vehicons passed by without noticing they passed the autobot leader. He then perused them to their destination

At the base, Ratchet was busy putting some modification on the bridge. He notice it was to quiet in here.

"Jack….Rafael…Miko?"

He started to walk around the base to find the kids; he searched everywhere and couldn't find them. Maybe he didn't notice the kids were picked up while he was working. So he called June to see if she has picked them up.

"No Ratchet I haven't, is something wrong?"

Just remembering when he bridge the others…

"I'll call you back "

Optimus was hiding and seeing what the Vehicons were up to.

"Optimus, we have a situation" hearing ratchet voice he answered it.

"Ratchet what happen?"

"It appears that the children followed you into the bridge and are in the city now."

The only one who ever dare to that is Miko. The girl wanted to see them fight with the cons; it was what she always loved about.

*When does this child ever stay in one place?* thought optimus.

"We'll see if we can find them."

Optimus ended the transmission and com the others about them.

"Bumble bee, bulkhead, arcee. It appears that our human friends are here in Gotham city, be aware and find them."

When arcee heard about their friends, the only thought she had was *Miko did it again!*. Worried for the kids' safety, she transformed and drove out of the facility. She then com link with bumble bee and bulkhead.

"Guys am on route to find jack, raf, and miko"

"Ok just be careful cee, there cons lurking around here."

Bumble bee just made computer sounds. "Don't worry bee ill take care of Rafael."

Miko was ahead of the two "Come on guys this is great, we just met a hero on the street!"

Jack and Rafael were too tired. It was getting late and they have nowhere to go. "Hum miko haven't you realize we are alone in the streets."

The kids just kept on walking to nowhere, but didn't realize there goanna get into trouble. Harley Quinn was in the Gotham bank holding a bazooka in her hand.

"Anyone move and the place is going "boom!". At the end of the hall way, the henchmen where stacking up some cash. The joker was satisfied with the progress he couldn't contain himself and laughed.

"Well done kiddies now let's get the hell out of here…before the bat comes"

One by one the truck got stacked with a whole abundance of cash. "Harley dear it's time to go"

"Coming sweetie!"

"Ladies and germs, you all have been a great audience." He then tossed a grenade and walked away. The people started to panic and duck low and away from the grenade. To their surprise it just exploded with graffiti and the words ha ha ha. The joker just laughed and drove away.

Batman was driving in the batmobile and listened in the police radio that the joker robbed a bank. Suddenly on cue the joker and his goons drove away with great velocity with the police hot on their trail. He went and catches up with them.

"Harley keep it steady would you!" he took out the bazooka and aimed at the police car. It shoots out some spikes and popped the two tires in the front. The police man couldn't control the wheel and the car flipped on its side, crashing and blocking the other police car. Batman notices this and took another route to catch up with joker.

"Hahaha batman will never catch us" after he just said that, the batmobile came right beside his window.

"And yet he never disappoint me" he then aimed at batmobile with the same way he did before but some somehow the car dodge it and rammed into the side of the car.

"Hey watch it bat brain, your goanna scratch the painting!" said Harley.

Batman then slowed down a little and drove behind them. He then pressed a button and spike balls came out of the back and spiked joker henchmen. Now that the goons are gone is just only him and the joker.

Arcee was coming from the avenue part of Gotham. Nobody was really out on the street so she drove straight down until some random car came with great speed almost running her over; Harley notices the blue motorcycle chick and spun out of control making her crash in into the wall of a gift shop. Arcee could have stopped and helped but a weird car stopped and a man came out of it to check out the damage so she continued to drive away. Little does she know, she just passed right in front of the kids.

The kids were surprised about the accident that just accord right in front of them. A lot of crazy thing happen in this city. Jack then saw a familiar motorcycle driving away.

"Arcee!" jack shouted but no use. She was too far to hear him.

"Jack look who coming" Jack was alarmed by Rafael and saw a bat looking car parked beside the other.

"It's the guy who saved us" miko said with excitement.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble"

"We did sir but…trouble tends to look for us" said jack.

"Call me Batman…am not with the sir thing."

"Yes sir-I mean batman"

All of a sudden Joker jumped out the car and grabbed Miko.

"What the?" Miko was taken by surprise. Joker had her armed locked around her neck.

"Move any closer batman and I well blow her brains out!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimers: I don't own transformers and batman; they both belong to their rightful owners.**

Miko was struggling to break free from her attacker.

"Hey let go of me!"

"Leave her alone!" yield Rafael.

"Oh the boy is trying to be brave, well good for you." he gripped the gun and shoved it right beside Miko head.

"Like I said before bats, back away or ill put a bullet through her head."

Batman backed down. He wanted to make sure the joker won't kill the girl.

"I'm backing away joker."

Joker moved with Miko so he could have the advantage to get away.

"Harley! Get up and get the car." Harley regained from her state and turned the car and backed up from the wall.

"And just to be sure you don't follow." He then shoved Miko into the car. "I'll take a guest with me, try anything stupid bats and the girl dies." He got in the car and drove away with miko.

"MIKO!" they both yield. Rafael turned to batman and pleaded for help.

"Please batman you got to save her!" batman climbed onto his car. He opened a screen that's showed the joker's tracking signal. "You put a tracking device on him!"

"When he wasn't noticing, am a quick thinker."He then ashier them to get on.

"Get on, you'll be safe with me" they both got on the batmobile. The upper ceiling closed on them and batman drove after them. He then signals batgirl and robin.

"Robin, batgirl, joker has kidnapped a girl, am following his signal keep track of it"

"On it"

Jack and Rafael were sitting quietly in the back. They were seeing out of the window and suddenly saw a familiar red car pass by them.

Jack and Rafael looked at each other, "Knockout." This mean decepticon are lurking around the city. They're hoping miko would not be seen by one of them or else….they don't even want to think about it. Good thing there with batman, they know if they stick around with him they'll be safe, since they kind of saved them twice. At least there supervised by an adult maybe arcee wouldn't be a push over of a babysitter. "Do you think they will find us" Rafael whispered to jack, "I don't know, maybe there fighting some decepticon?"

"But arcee is roaming around the place…I think ratchet notice us that we were gone and contacted optimus."

"Yea…but a-am hoping miko is alright, I just hope that lunatic doesn't hurt her."

"Yea I know….if he does, bulkhead would have his way of scaring him off."

Bulkhead was having a brawl in some banded warehouses. He was trying to lower the cons away from the factory and successfully he did, but he ended up straight to a dead end and now he has no way out, he was cornered.

"So you cons are asking for it uh?" he then took out his wreaking ball and swung his arm at them, the Vehicons started to shoot him with everything they got but had no use against the green wrecker. Bulkhead smashed them, pulverized everything within their body and smashed them into the wall and ground. He literally crashed them with his bare hand; nothing remains of the cons, just a bunch of scrap heaps of bad metal.

"Next time don't engage a full time grown wrecker." And with that he transformed and drove away from the use to be cons.

"Hey Arcee did you find the kids?"

"Negative, there no sign of them anywhere."

"Oh man why does miko always do this kind of stuff?"

"I don't know Bulk, she can't think while she too excited."

"That my miko" Bulkhead chuckled as he was getting back to his post.

When he was starting to get closer, a blue SUV came ramming into bulkhead side make him topple to the side and transformed.

"YOU!"

The SUV then transformed and took its form as Breakdown, Knockout companion.

"Well what do you know, look who in town. It's my old pal Bulkhead"

"Breakdown what are you and your stupid cons doing in this city, trying to steer up some more trouble."

"You could say that, but I like to call it having some fun."

Breakdown withdraws his hammer and Bulkhead did the same with his wrecking ball. Both rammed each other and collided there heavy weapon with a great tremendous amount of equal force. Splitting the ground in two.

"Hey let go of me you clown!" Miko was tied up in the back seat. She was trying to attempt to escape by breaking down a window, but Joker took noticed and told Harley to tie her up.

"By the way, HOW IN BLAZING HOODLUM DID YOU LOST CONTROL OF THE WHEEL!"

"But puddin it wasn't my fault there was the crazy blue motorcycle chick that almost rammed into me earlier, I thought we could crash."

Wait blue motorcycle? "Arcee!"

"What did you said kid?"

"Noting just thinking about something"

"Well I hope it's not one of your attempt escapes…now what was I saying…oh yes, yet you have to crash us into a wall!"

"What did you expect me to do run over her?"

Joker just smiled and nod at her.

"Oh now you're telling me this!"

They soon arrived at the warehouse. Harley shoved Miko out of the car and dragged her into the place, she then tied her up to a pole.

"This is your new home make yourself comfortable kid your goanna be here for while." Harley patted her in the head and skipped herself away to wherever the joker might be. Miko struggle to break free from the rope but seeing there no use for it. She'll drain herself, so she looked around for anything she could use to cut the ropes. She spotted a glass shard that has been shattered from the window.

"Sweetie what are we goanna do with the kid."

"Oh just ignore her, we have other things to attend to."

They both disappeared out of Miko sight, giving her a chance to reach the sharp object. She attempted to reach with her leg and to her luck she got it and starts to cut the rope.

"We got some police call in some other parts of the area batman."

"Attend to it. I'll take care of him."

"You sure batman?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Ok good luck." With that he turned the screen off and opened the tracking screen to locate where the clown duet were settling. He tracked them down and drove up to an abandoned warehouse.

"Stay here and don't touch anything." Batman said and got off the batmobile. He left the kids in the car and went to search for the joker. Hoping that in the process he find Miko in one piece.

While inside the warehouse, Joker was in the office trying to plan some other scheme to rid the bat from the city. Frustrated with every drawing plan he ever made he ripped it and throw everything out the window. Giving up, he planted his head on the table with his arm dangling.

"Every time he appears and ruins my plan…everything goes down in a hell hole."

A few moments Harley Quinn came into the office. She notice Joker is frustrated and wanted to help him cheer up.

"Sweetheart is there something you would like me to help you get your stress out?" Joker just groaned in frustration and ignored Harley and her so call "cheer me up" mood. Knowing she just wants to have a romantic moment with him.

"Yes why don't yoooou…Keep surveillance on the girl." He got up and shoved her out of the office and slammed, locked the door in the process. Disappointed and angry she left and walked where miko was tied up.

"Come on almost there." With one more cut she felt the ropes loosen and freed herself from her bonded state. "YES!" She got up and then started to look for the exit. She ran in the hallways trying not to run into the clown couples and to her luck she found an exit and bust herself through the fresh night air. Getting a good distance away from the warehouse, she grabbed her cell phone and called jack. "Come on pick up the phone." Jack and Rafael were waiting in the batmobile when sudden jack's cell phone rang. "Who is it?" jack saw the call sign and notice it was miko. "It's Miko…Hello!"

"Hello, Jack!"

"Miko are you ok did they do any harm on you?"

"No am fine, besides I gotten away from those freaks, where are you guys at?"

"We are at the warehouse that supposedly you are in."

"What how did you get here so fast…did arcee, bee, or bulk came and got you?"

"No we came with batman and we are in his car. Were waiting for him to rescue you but I guess you don't need saving, since you manage to escape."

"Well get out of there before you get caught." Before jack could respond back the batmobile was then lifted from the ground and the cap of the roof was ripped off, revealing knockout smiling to them.

"Well well well, look what we have here, the Autobots little human pets."


End file.
